


if she can, if she can't

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Omorashi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Leaf insists that she can make it, even when Red is fairly certain that she can't.
Relationships: Leaf/Red (Pokemon)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	if she can, if she can't

Red can tell that his sister is not holding up too well at this point. They have been on the road for a while now, making their way to the next town, and for some time now, he has been able to tell that she needs to pee. Though Leaf is not entirely opposed to doing something like that outside, since they often do not have many other options, she still prefers the comfort of more indoor options when they are available.

She must be hoping that she will be able to make it into town if they just keep going at their current pace, and has not mentioned anything of her need to Red, probably thinking that he is not capable of figuring out on his own. Leaf tends to mistake her twin’s silence for cluelessness, not realizing that he is a lot more perceptive than he lets on, especially where his sister is concerned. The two of them are closer to each other than anyone else, much closer than they should be as siblings, and so, there is little that she is able to hide from him at this point.

But if she does not want to talk about, then he will not embarrass her by bringing it up, even if it is pretty obvious that she is uncomfortable by this point. She is starting to lag behind him as she fights against her growing need, and he wishes that she would just give up already, take a detour behind a bush, and be done with it. At least that way she would not be in pain anymore, especially when he is not sure if they are going to get into town nearly as quickly as she may think they will.

He had told her that it was not a long journey just to keep her motivated to keep going, not because he thought she would take that to mean it was close enough that she would not have to stop to relieve herself along the way. Now, here she is, growing more desperate by the minute, while she continues to press on, and all Red can do is hope for the best. She knows her own limits, so she will know to stop before it gets too bad, and otherwise, he can just internally cheer her on, hoping that she really is capable of making it to their destination.

It is not long later that she speaks up, however. In a small voice, she asks, “How much longer do you think it’s gonna be?”

“Not sure,” he replies, and she groans a bit. “You alright?”

“I…yeah, I’m fine, it’s just that I was…hoping we would get there soon, I kind of have to…” She trails off, and he turns around to see the way that she blushes and vaguely gestures. “You know.” He does know, but he doubts her explanation would have helped much if he had not already figured that out on his own.

“Do you think you can make it?” he asks, and Leaf scowls at him, her blush deepening.

“Obviously I can, I was just asking,” she says, but he can see the uncertainty in her eyes. Why would she want to draw it out when there is even the slightest chance of her _not_ making it? It makes no sense to him, and he considers suggesting that she just stop now. He decides against it, if only because he knows that she would just get mad at him for saying something so embarrassing when she is already more than capable of taking care of herself.

The twins fall silent after that, with Red keeping his eyes mostly on the path ahead of him, though he can’t help but glance at his sister out of the corner of his eye as they go. She is becoming more and more agitated, stumbling from time to time, a nearly constant look of discomfort on her face when she does not think that Red is looking at her or will notice. She is in really bad shape now, but still, she does not say a word about it, still intent on making it into town, even though it is still far off in the distance.

Finally, Red decides that he can’t keep quiet anymore. Ordinarily, he does not start conversations with her on his own, leaving her to fill the silence if she wants to, but comfortable enough on his own in silence that he never feels the need to. Right now, however, he feels like this is a little more important, for the sake of his sister’s comfort- and, perhaps, to take his mind off of the way watching her squirm is making him feel, though he is doing everything in his power to ignore that part.

“It looks like it might be a little farther away than I thought,” he says, and she groans.

“Don’t say that!”

“But it’s true. I was just letting you know,’ he says, “in case you wanted to…”

“I’m going to make it,” she snaps, interrupting him right away, just as he was afraid she would. “You don’t need to worry about that, and I _know_ that’s what you were trying to say.”

“I’m sure you’re fine, Leaf, but wouldn’t it be better to-”

“What’s going you so chatty, anyway?” She does what she can to brush off the topic entirely, but he can see her wincing, can tell that this is not getting any better for her. Leaf is not going to make it; Red has already figured it out, but he is not sure if she has or not. He does not see how she could still be oblivious, when it is her body and her limits, but he is certain that, if she knew that it was hopeless, she would have stopped by now, asking if he could wait for her for a second while she went off the path to find some privacy.

He wishes that there were some way for him to convince her to do just that, but she seems intent on shutting him down at every turn, while continuing to hold onto her impossible hope that she will make it all the way to town. Even as her steps become more uneven, even as their pace is slowed down considerably by her inability to keep up with him, she still tries to pretend that everything is fine, and Red helplessly watches her, unable to do anything to assist her- until, finally, he can’t keep quiet anymore.

He finally snaps when he sees her pushing a hand under her skirt, when she thinks that he is not paying attention, shocking him. Leaf has not done anything like that since she was a little girl, but now here she is, pushing her skirt up enough that he can see her panties out of the corner of his eye while she grabs herself, biting her lip, before she drops her hand and pretends as if nothing has happened at all. Red simply cannot allow this continue, not when she is this desperate.

“You’re not going to make it,” he says bluntly, and turns to see her shocked face.

“What are you saying? I- of course I am!” she protests, blushing furiously. “Why would you even…” She has stopped now, rubbing her thighs together as she argues with him, one hand tugging at the bottom of her skirt, as if she is just barely holding back from grabbing herself again, right where he can see her.

“You’re not. I saw you, Leaf,” he says simply, not letting her get away with trying to hide this from him.

“It’s going to be fine,” she lies, but she is squirming openly now, panic in her eyes, as she tries to fight this losing battle. He does not understand why she is doing all of this just to avoid peeing outside when the other option is definitely wetting herself along the road. There is absolutely no way she is going to make it to a public bathroom, especially not at the rate that they are going, but even if they could run, he doubts she would be able to hold it for that long.

She is acting like an idiot, and he does not understand it at all, especially not when she has been willing to pee outside plenty of times over the course of their journey. None of this makes any sense to him, and he wants to shake some sense into her, to snap her back into the rational sister that he has been traveling with up until now.

“You’re going to wet yourself.” He says it so bluntly that he watches her eyes widen in surprise and scandal, but her surprise at his words is forgotten as soon as she suddenly yelps, pushing a hand between her legs once again, her skirt pushed up as she holds herself openly, right in front of him.

“Don’t look at me…” she mumbles.

“Stop this, right now. I can’t stand to see you like this,” he says, wondering why nothing he says is getting through to her, why he has to say so much to convince her not to put herself through this for no reason. “You’re not going to make it, so just hurry up before it’s too late.”

“I’m fine! I can…I can make it there, see…” She takes a few shaky steps, but she keeps her hands between her legs, a pathetic sight as she tries to hobble down the path, only to stop suddenly after a few steps, wriggling in place.

“You can only take a few steps at a time,” he replies, stating the obvious. “And you can’t just walk into town like that. Everyone will see you, with your hands between your legs and your skirt pushed up, and…” It is only just now that he notices the small, dark spot on her light blue panties, before one of her hands shifts to cover it.

“You’re already losing it,” he says.

“No, I’m…I’m fine!”

“You’re not.” There is nothing more than he can say to her if she refuses to accept the obvious. Once again, she tries to talk a few shaky steps, only to be left frozen in place again, where she gasps and whimpers. Red watches with wide eyes as a thin stream of urine trickles down the inside of one of her legs.

“Just don’t look at me,” she mumbles, and he feels his frustration boil over.

“You’re already pissing yourself!” he snaps. “Just go, now, before it gets any worse!”

“Red, I don’t think…I don’t think I’m going to make it,” she says, stating the obvious that she should have realized a long time ago. But she sounds so pitiful, so pathetic, that it dissolves his anger right away, turning him back into the protective, doting older brother- even if he is only a few minutes older than her.

“You’re not,” he says, his voice a bit more soothing now. “But it’s okay, you never needed to make it town. You did a good job.” He is not necessarily sure if her behavior is deserving of praise, but he praises her anyway, not wanting to make her feel worse than she already does.

“No, I mean, I’m not going to…to…” And, right then and there, before she can even finish her sentence, Leaf loses control.

Red is helpless to do anything but watch as she pisses herself completely, dropping her hands as the stream grows to a torrent, but when she drops her hands, her skirt falls as well, and he can tell that it has gotten wet as well. Her panties are soaked through, and her socks and shoes are not spared, because it takes her too long to realize that she should spread her legs to try and keep them dry.

And none of it matters, in the end, because she soon collapses to her knees, landing right in her own puddle, head hanging low as she finally finishes emptying her bladder, her skirt not at all salvageable, her accident immediately obvious to anyone who might look at her.

Red is at her side in an instant, his arm around her as he tries to figure out how best to comfort her in this situation. This is entirely her fault, he knows, and he tried to tell warn her, but none of that seems like the right thing to say right now. Nothing seems like the right thing to do except hold her, ignoring his own strange feelings, mingling with his frustration enough to completely confuse him. Better that he forget all of that entirely, and focus on his sister, and trying to comfort her through her first accident since she was a small child.

“Red…Red…” she whimpers, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. “I-I’m sorry, I tried to…”

“You did try, it’s alright,” he says. For a moment, they go silent again, as she whimpers and cuddles close to him, but after some time, the question begins burning at him again, and even knowing that he should focus on her instead, he can’t help but ask, “Why did you try, though? You would have been able to go outside, and you’ve done that before, so…why?”

“That’s a funny question coming from the pervert who kept looking at his sister’s panties,” she says, her voice suddenly shifting.

“Leaf?” He blinks, before saying, “Do you mean when you pushed your skirt up? That was…you were doing that!”

“I told you to look away, but maybe you realized I was just teasing,” she says. “Did you realize it all along? Or did you fall for it?”

“Fall for…fall for what? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, you really had no idea?” Finally, she looks at him, grinning wickedly. “Then that means you really are a pervert, getting so turned on watching your own sister soak her panties!” She looks down then, making it obvious that she has already noticed his pants straining against the erection that he has tried his best to ignore.

Red is so confused now, but he is starting to piece together what she is saying. Though it makes no sense to think that she did this all on purpose, that is the only explanation that makes everything else she has done make sense. “Did you…did you _want_ this to happen?” he finally asks.

“Took you long enough to figure it out,” she teases him. Needless to say, it will be a while yet before the twins make it into town.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
